Hogwarts 1976
by MJ and Andrea
Summary: rated PG for latter chapters same with genre


A/n another l/J fic by Katie Please review  
  
disclamier: characters belong to j k rowling  
  
Hogwarts  
It was the 1st September 1976 and James had just seen lily waiting on the platform with Remus, peter and Sirius there was also one other person there it was the one and only Lucia Malfoy. James started to walk over to them as he got closer he could see that lily had a parcel in her hand, he also saw that they were talking to malfoy. James turned his head to see who else was on the platform he could tell which people were the first years, and then he saw a group of red harried people. Then he herd one of them say: "dad what's it like at hogwarts?" Then the red-harried man (probably the boy's farther James thought to himself.) "Well it is very magical and big it has some secret passages you will be sorted today we will send a letter with Errol tonight and please reply tomorrow and don't forget to tell us what house your in."  
"We'll see you at Christmas bill, but take care till then and don't get in to trouble." Said the only female that was there. "Say hello to albus from us."  
"Can I go, because I'll miss bill and I don't like Percy he's no fun." Said a small boy.   
"No not this year charley." Then James turned back to look at lily and the rest of the group lily was waving and smiling at him this time. Then he walked over to them and said "how long have you been here?"  
"Ages " lily replied   
"Should we get on the train now?" Asked peter.   
"Yes ok." So they all got on the scarlet steam train and went to find an empty compartment. When James found an empty one he told everyone and the all went in it, James went and looked out of the window. "Who are you looking for?" Asked lily.  
"No one, I'm just looking, why?" James replied.  
"No reason, isn't your brother starting this year."  
"Yes"  
"What's his name?" Asked peter  
"Frank. Wright who's a prefect in here?" Asked James  
"I am but you knew that last year." Said lily   
"I was made one this year." Replied peter, "so it's just me lily and you James."  
"No I was also made one this year." Intercepted Reamus. Nothing much happened for the rest of the first half of the journey (that was up until lunch time.) Then Lucia Malfoy and Serves Snape. "Look who it is, potter and co."   
"We've just seen potter and weasel was it?"  
"No it was Weasley I think; though you might be right." Said Snape (Malfoy's friend)  
"I think you'll find that would have been Mr Weasley's son, Mr Weasley works for the ministry of magic and who you call potter was my brother." Said James.  
"Just get lost, why don't you." Said Sirius, James best friend.  
"Yeah," continued lily. They went out of their compartment. Then they heard the lunch trolley coming round "it's about time too" said peter. So they all got up and bought something from the trolley, peter got loads of sweets as he always did. Then they all sat back and shared there sweet so they each had a variety When they had all had to many sweets for one day they decided to change in to there school robes. Lily went up the other end of the train to change with some other girls in year 6 in gryfindor. When she came back frank and another little boy were in there. They were talking to james and sirius. "hello, lily." Said the dark haired boy as lily walked in.  
"Hello frank, have you made a new friend?"   
"Yes this is bill weasley we are best friends."  
"Is this your brother's girl friend?" Bill asked frank.  
"Yes, she comes round a lot it the holidays."  
"No lily and I are just friends, like Sirius and me." Said James.   
" No I don't like you as much as Sirius does" said lily as the train came to a stop at hogsmead station. They all clambered off and they saw hagrid the gamekeeper and the keeper of the keys at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. First year's first year's over here, hello you lot nice to see you." Said hagrid.   
"Hello." They all replied. Then they walked off and got in to a carriage drawn by an invisible horse there was four to a carriage remus, Sirius, James and lily got in one then peter came and asked where he was meant to go. They said they got here first and last year remus didn't get to go with them so it has happened to all of them once. So then peter went and got in to another carriage he was with three-second years.   
When they got up to the front of Hogwarts they got out and walked up to the stone steps. The door was already open because the first years had just gone in. They all went in to the great hall and sat at the Gryffindor table. A few minutes later professor Macgonagall came in with a brown stall and the old looking hat called the sorting hat all the first years filed in behind her. When the sorting hat was put down it remained quite for a couple of seconds then it began to sing a song,  
2 thousand years or   
More ago  
When this school   
Was newly made  
There were four houses  
Set about and these were,  
All there names  
Gryffindor,  
Where dwells the brave,  
At heart,  
If you're brave and daring  
That's sets you apart,  
Then theres wise old  
Ravenclaw  
If you've a ready mind,  
if your wit and learniing  
Here belongs your mind,  
And then theres cunning   
Slythiren,  
If you are just cunning,  
Then here is all your kind,  
Yet theres still   
Hufflepuff,  
If you are just and loyal   
Here is were you belong  
So put me on don't   
Be afraid, you're in   
Safe hands  
Though I have none   
I'll read your mind and   
Tell you were you   
Ought to be  
  
The hat stopped and everyone clapped. "Black, Sirius." 


End file.
